


Amore mio

by emptygalaxy



Category: Storyscape, Storyscape Titanic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hottest valet ever, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tried to make it Edwardian smut, It's that scene - you know, RMS Titanic, Romance, See what I did there, Smut, Spoilers for Chapter 9, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygalaxy/pseuds/emptygalaxy
Summary: Despite their circumstances, backstabbing and schemes, Matteo Vasari and Adele Carrem find one another irresistible.
Relationships: Matteo Vasari/Adele Carrem, Matteo Vasari/MC, Matteo Vasari/main character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Amore mio

**Author's Note:**

> Storyscape characters/plot/a few middle and a few end dialogue bits not mine. Go play the game!

Matteo smoothed the back of the dark blue coat and brushed away invisible hairs. James waved his hand in approval and they headed to the dining hall for breakfast. 

“Just think Teo,” James said. “That wretch should have something soon, and then, this will all be over.” He continued prattling on but Matteo had tuned him out as he’d done quite often before. 

Only this time, his thoughts drifted to the woman his employer was determined to bend to his will. 

Against all his instincts, Matteo found himself ever drawn to Adele. What was it about her that thrilled him so? Any fool with eyes could see she was a great beauty, but there was so much…more. Her fiery retorts were nothing short of amusing, and threw him off when they first met. Now that he knew her better, he expected nothing less from her sharp tongue. 

Oh, that luxurious tongue. For something capable of spitting such barbs, it was velvet against his skin. And her lips. Soft and sweet, a honeyed wine that made him drunk with need. 

He wanted to refrain from entangling himself with her problems, and her arms…but time and time again, she proved irresistible—and that was before she pinned him against the pool walls where one rough kiss led to another which led to more....and left him unable to clear the fog of desire from his mind...

“I do say, are you listening?” James said snapping his fingers in front of Matteo’s nose. The valet blinked out of his reverie. “Of course, James.” He responded aptly to his previous query, promptly extinguishing his ire—something else Matteo was well versed in when it came to James.

“Right then. I’m off to the lounge. Come find me before dinner.” 

Mateo nodded curtly as he left. Might as well finish pressing James’ shirts now. He’d have the rest of the afternoon to contemplate Ms. Carrem. 

As he walked down the hall, he wondered if calling upon her would be appropriate. _No, it’s too soon. Too rash._

Lost in thought, he was completely caught off guard when the door to James' room opened. There, standing before him was the very woman who'd captivated his mind all morning.

“Adele…what is this?” he asked. He inhaled deeply unsure of his next move. It was another moment testing his loyalties, and his resolve where nothing good would come of it. But still, a part of him sparked to life at the sight of her.

She quickly slipped out and shut the door behind her. He was about to probe her for more answers when she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Before he could protest, she lunged pressing her body to his and trapped the words in his throat with a fierce kiss. 

The spark burst forth brilliantly warming his core like a roaring fire and he swore he could see stars. He clutched at her waist holding on tightly lest he be consumed by her inferno. Though he wasn't sure if he'd mind.

Peals of distant laughter brought him back to the hallway of the ship and reluctantly, he released her. 

Loose strands of wavy brown hair framed her crimson cheeks. Her mouth was slightly parted as if she wanted to explain but couldn't quite figure out what had just transpired. Matteo stared at Adele with wonder. 

He straightened his pristine white gloves and attempted to collect himself. 

“This is…unexpected. Though entirely enjoyable, I assure you.” 

“Is that all you want? Or should I continue?” She asked without missing a beat. 

Damn it all to hell. This woman would be the end of him.

“By all means. It appears we have unfinished business,” he said leaning down. He kissed her again with a throbbing hunger only stopping to turn around and unlock the door to James’ quarters. Gently placing a hand on Adele’s back, he guided her into the room.

Once inside, she turned and with a mischievous glint, stepped away. Without breaking his gaze, he haphazardly dropped the keys on a table and stalked towards her. Before she could continue her teasing, he pulled her slight frame into him. Smiling, he lifted her chin to ravish her lips over and over again as if she would disappear if he were to stop.

They careened their way to the bed, arms wrapped around each other and fell onto James’ fine, ivory bedsheets. Panting heavily with legs wound in between hers, Matteo stopped. He stared into Adele’s warm brown eyes, glazed with want and need…and perhaps something more. His own eyes traveled down her rosy neck to the ample curve of her breasts, rising and falling from rapid breaths. 

He reached to unclasp her dress but paused. He was feverish with desire, yet he needed to be sure it was what she wanted. He wasn’t kept long. 

Adele nodded turning to kiss his hand. She shifted allowing him to softly kiss her back as he slowly undid each button. She let out murmurs of appreciation pressing into his mouth urging him to hurry, but it only encouraged his leisurely pace. After the last hook, he slid the dress over her, taking care to brush his palms against her hips, navel and pebbled nipples, each touch eliciting sharp gasps. 

"You're taking too long," she whispered. Grasping the material of her undergarments, she unceremoniously tore them off to reveal exquisite caramel skin flushed pink. 

"You're stunning," he said sighing a kiss into the crook of her neck. She clawed at the buttons of his pants and underwear freeing him. Matteo grunted in surprise as she took him in her calloused hand and roughly stroked him against herself. A low moan escaped his lips. 

“Adele…” Her wetness clung to him, and he pulsed against her movements, eager to enter.

A small giggle signaled she had other plans. With a swift motion, she turned him on his side, propped one leg on his hip and resumed her ministrations. Maddeningly, she alternated to light caresses on his length while she intently rubbed herself. Surely he'd died and Adele was punishing him.

Still, his body heaved, heavy with lust as he watched and waited, massaging the peak of her breast with one hand while gripping her hair tightly with the other until...yes, her ragged breaths told him she was nearly there. With a smirk he snatched her hands and pinned them above her head. Her eyes flashed open with shock that dissolved into rage.

“Matteo, you scoundrel!! You—ohhh“ Her words trailed off into a series of guttural cries as he pushed deep inside. The lush wetness almost sent him spiraling into the abyss. 

“You were saying?” He managed to growl into her ear. 

She wrested an arm free and yanked at his hair throwing his head back. “Bastard,” she murmured. His scalp stung with pinpricks of pleasure and he thrust again, faster and faster each time, drawing out breathy moans. She let go of his hair and dug her nails into his back, arching herself upward to meet him, and he watched her gloriously exhale his name in her final throes.

The spasming walls around his length was too much. Matteo groaned burying his face in her neck as pulled out spilling onto her. She pumped the last of his seed out gently until he held her hand still, relishing in final overstimulating sensations. 

They lay together in the heat of their lovemaking, quiet and still. He breathed in the scent of her sweat and left little pecks on her chin. She hummed contentedly, drawing circles on his back with her fingers. 

A moment later, a clock chimed. Their time was soon ending; he wished it wouldn’t.

“So…it happened again. Given the events of yesterday, this was a surprise in more ways than one,” he finally said. 

She stirred to better face him. “There’s nothing wrong with a little affection after times of distress.”

“Did I say there was anything wrong with it?" he replied in mock indignation. "Just an unexpected turn of events, that’s all.” 

“We’ve never been traditional, have we?” 

“I suppose not,” he said more seriously gazing at her. Adele had said “we” like they were proper lovers sharing…what? 

Grabbing a handkerchief from his coat that was strewn askew on the bed, he cleaned her carefully and began dressing. 

Regardless of what happened next, Matteo owed her an apology and at the very least, an explanation for his poor behavior. It wouldn’t be much considering all she’d been through, some by his hands. But it was a start and he’d try his damnedest to spend the rest of his days making it up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been enjoying Storyscape's Titanic story a lot and while I LOVE the illustrations (damn Matteo, you fine), I found the smutty writing to be...lacking especially with thaaat one beautifully drawn diamond scene (drool). I get the story can't be too gratuitous, but it could have done with some more embellishments, so here's what I imagine went down in pound town with seriously one of the most gorgeous fake dudes I've ever laid eyes on. I also think Adele would be the sauciest of minxes in bed and I adore her.


End file.
